explosions of the other kind
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP, femslash, FV. 1st ANGELINA/VERITY! In hindsight, they should've done this sooner. Then again, they hated to look to the past for answers and reasons. Mention if used, thx. *Slight AU for Fred's survival.


**explosions of the other kind**

A HariPo freeverse piece

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by my twin, ****Morghen****, so please giver her a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in the **M&MWP forum. **Check out and join the forum FUN! Read, review, and enjoy!

%%%%%%%%%%

It started with a  
?question?  
&&ended with a  
!BANG!

{when will the blokes get their act together?}

Angelina looked on  
(she was _always_ looking on)  
-and all she felt was t_i_r_e_d-  
b-b-b-because Fred was a laugh,  
but her eyes were set on George  
«the kinder of the two»  
&she was already planning the future

+the wedding+  
+the kids+  
+the graves+

Aaand George just nodded his head & smiled  
.::but he wasn't really LiStEnInG::.  
¤and that hurt all the more¤

On. the. other. hand.  
Verity **refused** to look on  
(if ignored, the boys would take n!o!t!i!c!e)  
+but all she felt was ANGER+  
b-b-b-because George's kindness could only go so far, but Fred's jokes  
were |finally| starting to  
±w e a r±  
~t~  
~h~  
~i~  
~n~  
&she was already planning to leave

-no more sunshine kisses-  
-no more gooey grins-  
-no more_no_ _more_**no** **more **F r e d-

Aaand Fred didn't need to hear a word  
.::he wasn't even paying a.t.t.e.n.t.i.o.n::.  
(but who could _blame_ him? he'd almost died in the war…!)  
¤but maybe the part of him that Verity *loved*…_h a d_died back then¤

So. The witches. Take broomsticks.  
&&fly, flY, fLY, FLY~ away~!  
They left together—  
—but what now?

"So long?"  
"Farewell?"  
"Aufedersein?"  
"Au revoir?"  
"¿Adiós?"  
"Sayonara?"  
"Good…bye?"

{but there's nothing "good" in parting with what's familiar to a person}

.hmm.

[but there's nothing keeping them even friends anymore…]

So—they part.

&&Ange is off doing her own thing  
:the Ballycastle Bats are c/a/l/l/i/n/g:  
&&Ver is struggling to find herself  
:because maybe pranks just weren't her:  
&&the gals inevitably cross |paths|  
«in England, in London, on Diagon Alley, in the shop, where they first met»  
&&they fall into old habits

(the whispers say:  
"Oooh, George&Angelina again"  
the whispers state:  
"Aha, **Fred&Verity **once more")

^but they're liesliesl i e s^  
•because•  
the blokes had their shot  
&&Ange + Ver are just looking for  
FaMiLiaRiTY  
now

_it's okay to take things slow_  
_it's _okay_ to start anew_  
_it' not to have high expectations_

[no one told them that  
eXpEcTaTiOnS  
would coming looking for them, though,  
when they least expected]

at the HeighT of celebrations  
;because WWW has stayed around despite a war && a bad economy;  
A,n,g,e,l,i,n,a drops by  
V'e'r'i't'y straightens her magenta robes&&

"We never could get away from the twins, could we?"  
"Haha, you might be right—but it's not a terrible thing"  
"You aren't working right now, are you?"  
"Well, someone's got to make sure the place doesn't blow-up, with Fred and George tossing around fireworks"

"…"

"When do you get off work?"

&it's like the **longest **Quidditch match in history  
w/the turns  
w/the suspense  
w/the lost breaths

But it's not a game that will  
E.  
N.  
D.

no

There's no ultimate _score_, either  
just a  
goal

Because it starts with a  
***B~A~N~G*  
**&&ends with a ¤question¤

a question lost in green-eyes-on-brown  
a question tangled in blonde-tresses-with-black  
a question touching cream-skin-and-coffee

{it took us _this_ long to get our act together, luv?}  
%%%%%%%%%%

**I always kinda had a feeling that the twins would drag their feet with their witches, something I've incorporated in some of my other stories. But now—well, who said the witches had to wait for them? And Angerity has a certain, quiet appeal… ;]**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki :)**


End file.
